Finding Love
by Nikol27
Summary: This series will be consistent with the original series. Most parts will be about Elijah, Hayley, Klaus and Rebekah. Haylijah and Klayley scenes included.
1. Always and Forever

**Finding Love**

**1.** **Always and Forever**

It had been a week since he first laid his eyes on her. Strong was the word that came to mind. Even after everything she'd been through she never lost her courage. The witches were keeping her captive, in that god forsaken cave, while they did their little tests, for days but she still stood strong. She must have been terrified not that she would ever show it.

He was impressed. He wasn't afraid to admit that. He could easily see why Nicklaus had been drawn to her. And yet, this was definitely not what he expected to find when he decided to come to New Orleans. When he heard that his brother was in trouble` he once again put his life on hold to come to his rescue. How many times had he saved his little brother? He'd lost track. He came thinking this would be easy. He'd kill a few witches, put some sense into his brother if that was ever possible and get back to his life as soon as he possibly could.

Boy was he wrong! A baby. He still wasn't over shock. Who could have foreseen this? Vampires can't have children. And that was exactly what was happening. Leave it to his brother to find a way around that even when he wasn't looking. And yet, he couldn't help but wonder. Nicklaus had been screaming for love and attention all his life. With every horrific thing he did he tried to mend his wounds. And every time he failed he became more and more dangerous. More paranoid. Maybe this was the chance he'd been looking for. That child could give him everything he ever wanted. Unconditional love. And he almost screwed that up too.

_Kill her and the baby. What do I care?_ : he said.

Elijah could see the desire in his brother eyes even as he sealed their fate.

_Kill her and the baby._

Like he was ever going to let that happen. If it came to him no one was going to lay a finger on that child or his mother for that matter.

Thankfully, he was able to persuade him otherwise. Nicklaus agreed to go along with the witches plans and save his child. As much as he might hate being manipulated he would have to play along. He should have known better. Nicklaus was not to be trusted. Not long after he brought Hayley to their new home, he put a dagger through his heart.

He should have been expecting this. Every time he or any of his siblings disappointed him he would put a dagger through their hearts and send them in a comatose sleep until he decided to let them go.

Why didn't he see this one coming? Now he was stuck in a coffin with only his thoughts to keep him company and Hayley was alone in that house with Nicklaus.

_I will always protect you._ : he said to her.

And, now, she would think he abandoned her. Nicklaus would make sure of that. If only he knew she was safe. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to that girl or to her unborn child.


	2. House of the Rising son

**2. House of the Rising Son**

Rebekah was driving on the highway trying to understand how the hell se got dragged back into this mess. She'd told Elijah she wanted no part in that messed up situation her brother had gotten himself into and yet here she was. Going to New Orleans, to help clean up the mess. She was beginning to worry. She hadn't talked to Elijah for about a month and that wasn't like him. Something must have happened to him. And she had to find out what. But first she needed a drink. She had been driving all day and it was about time she made a stop. She saw the bar the moment she entered the city. Parked the car and got in.

_"Get me some vodka and make it fast"_: she ordered.

_"Here you go lady."_

She gulped it down within seconds.

_"Get me another one."_

_"You know you should take it easy with this stuff"_: said the bartender.

_"Mind your own business."_

_"You should listen to the lady"_: said a voice from behind.

_"She's obviously looking for some fun. I'm sure we could help her with that."_

Rebekah turned around irritated to see who the man was.

He was tall, masculine with a deep tan and brown eyes. You could call him handsome if it weren't for his eyes. Those cold eyes and his penetrating stare told her one thing. He was trouble. Behind him there were five more men all of them vampires like him.

_"Great that's exactly what I needed right now"_: she thought.

_"Why don't you boys turn around while you still can"_: she said.

_"Don't you worry girl. We won't hurt you` much."_

For a minute she thought about teaching them a lesson but she decided otherwise. She left some money on the counter and headed towards the door, when that asshole got in front of her.

_"You're not leaving until we say you can leave. Right guys?"_

The men surrounded her.

Looks like she was going to teach them that lesson after all.

_"Get out of my way before things start to get messy."_

_"And what are you going to do about it?"_

Rebekah smiled, took the cue from the billiard table and sent it through his heart. Then she took it out, hit the man next to her, with it, to the head before it pierced his heart.

Before anyone knew what was happening they were all in pieces and she was getting into her car ready to drive away.

The sun had just set when Rebekah arrived to her brother's house. Hayley was the first person she saw.

_"My bags are in the car. Get them will you?"_: she said to her thinking she was the maid.

_"Hello. Not the maid."_

_"Right. You're that werewolf my brother Klaus knocked up. It's Hayley isn't it?"_

_"You have your brother's manners."_

_"And his temper too. So watch it. Where's Elijah?"_

_"Bits me. He's long gone."_

_"What do you mean long gone?"_

_"One minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into and the next thing Klaus told me he bailed. I guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."_

_"Elijah isn't just any vampire and he doesn't break promises. Which means Nicklaus has done something nasty to him."_

_"Klaus get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic backstabbing wanker."_: Rebekah yelled.

_"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister. I should have known."_

Klaus said entering the room.

_"I assume those six dead vampires were your doing."_

_"They were very rude. Tried to victimize a poor innocent girl just out for a drink. Friend of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any friends. What have you done with Elijah?"_

_"Perhaps his on holiday."_

_"You know as well as I do that Elijah doesn't bail on deals. What have you done to him?"_

_"Feel free to take a look around. You won't find him here."_

And with that he left the room.

Rebekah and Hayley roamed the house looking for Elijah. In the basement they found the coffins in which her brother used to keep them when he wanted them out of the way.

_"Klaus has a set of mystical daggers. One in the heart sends us in a deep slumber. That must be what he's done to Elijah."_

Rebekah told Hayley.

_"You should have run the second you realized Elijah was gone."_

_"Well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. I can't leave."_

_"Knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the minute you give birth. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. I suggest you do the same."_

Rebekah left the house. She knew Elijah wasn't there but she had a plan to find him. She just needed a witch. She found Sophie Deveraux, the one Elijah told her about, at the bar she was working.

_"You're going to do a locator spell to locate Elijah."_: she told her.

_"I can't use magic. Marcel will kill me."_

_"Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"_

_"Not much. I've been linked so everything you do to me you do to Hayley."_

_"You're lucky Elijah cares about her or you'd be dead by now."_

Rebekah left. Her frustration was rising. There had to be a way to find him.

Back in the quarter, Hayley had gone to a little shop that sold herbs. She had just bought some wolfsbane and was about to drink it.

_"One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history"_: she thought.

The last thing she wanted was to get caught up in all of this. Especially after she saw those coffins. Klaus was a psycho. He couldn't be a father. This was the best for all of them. She thought of Elijah for a minute. Despite his misfortune, she was relieved he hadn't lied to her. He wasn't going to like this.

_"Sorry Elijah, but I can't do this."_

Just as she was about to drink the poison, the vampires appeared. She tried to run but she was surrounded. That's when Rebekah showed up. She ripped their hearts from their chests and got her out of there.

Klaus was furious.

_"What were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me."_

_"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of its misery."_

Before he knew what he was doing, Klaus had her by the throat. Ready for the kill. Thank god for Rebekah.

_"Keep your hands of her. She's pregnant for god's sake.": she said to him._

_"You claim you don't care about the child and the moment she tells you she's ready to get rid of it…"_

_"It's okay to care. It's okay to want something."_

Klaus stood there. Stunned by the emotions that were roaming through him. His heart stopped when Hayley told him she tried to kill their child or at least it would have if it was actually beating. He hadn't realized how much he wanted that child. Not until now.

_"I gave Elijah to Marcel."_: he said.

_"He was feeling nervous. I needed Elijah gone so I gave him as a peace offering. I have a plan and I'm executing it the only way I know how. If you don't like it` there's the door. See if I care"_

Rebekah still couldn't believe what her brother had done when Hayley showed up.

_"I know you don't know me very well but thanks."_

_"As girls have got to stay together"_

_"If you know that Marcel has Elijah then why don't you go get him back yourself?"_

_"Because there's still a coffin down there with my name on it."_

That's when Hayley reached to her bag and pulled out a package. She opened it.

_"Oh, my god."_

_"I found them under your coffin. So if a couple of antique knives were stopping you from getting Elijah back then … here you go."_

That wolf was full of surprises she thought as she entered the bar were Marcel was. With him was a young blonde woman.

_"Where's my brother? Tell me or I'll kill her"_: she said.

_"Let her go. I'll take you to him."_

He took her to an attic. A young girl was there. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. But she was powerful. When she tried to pull the dagger from Elijah she threw her out of the window with no memory of the place she was holding him. How the hell was she going to get him back now?


	3. Tangled Up in Blue

**3. Tangled Up in Blue**

Her voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. Rebekah. _"You came"_: he thought. Just as his desperation grew larger her voice came to give him hope. He knew she wouldn't be able to stay away. No matter what grunge she held against Niklaus. No matter how many times he'd betrayed her` her love for him was obvious. Stronger than all that hate and anger that were brewing inside of her. He could finally calm down. Rebekah would protect Hayley. She would find a way to get him back. All he had to do was wait.

Hayley was laying on the bed thinking of all the things that had transpired that day. To find out that Klaus had daggered Elijah and gave him to Marcel was shock enough. Not to mention that super witch that sent Rebekah running. At least Klaus had decided to help get Elijah back. And then there was their little chat. Klaus had come to her room that night thinking she was asleep. He saw the bottle of poison and picked it up.

_"I didn't use it"_: she informed him.

_"What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this. Of me."_

_"Yeh well, when I was fighting those vampires I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. All I know is when push came to shove I realized I wasn't going to let anyone hurt it."_

He stared at her for a while and even opened up to her, a little. She was wondering where his loyalty laid in all of this. After all Marcel was his adoptive son. She saw the pain in his eyes as he told her how they all thought he was dead. How each mourned him only to find out he was alive and well, taking everything they had ever built and make it his own. She could feel his anger on the air.

_"I'll take it all back"_: he had said to her.

Well, she certainly couldn't blame him. Not for this anyway. She stayed up all night replaying that scene in her mind over and over again. She hadn't even realized when the sun rose. For a moment, she felt connected to him. Just for a moment. And then she remembered who he actually was.

_"Screw this"_: she said.

Got up and took a walk to the house. Few minutes had passed when she found herself in front of a room. Elijah's room. She hesitated for a moment but opened the door anyway. His room was huge, like the rest of the house. An enormous bed was at the center of it. The library behind it covered the entire wall. It was filled with books. A large window was at the opposite wall. The view was amazing. In front of it was a desk with an old book left open. Hayley couldn't resist taking a peek.

_"August 1359"_

_"I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our lives as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity they once possessed."_

_"It's his diary"_: she realized. An old one it would appear.

_"I guess Elijah was feeling nostalgic"_: she thought with a smile.

_"This is private. I couldn't read this."_

That didn't stop her though. Elijah was gone and she was starting to miss him. This was a way of getting to know him a little better.

_"It's not like he's gonna find out."_

She was the only one there.

_"No one would know"_: said to herself and kept reading.

_"My sweet sister, Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains. My brother Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them to the correct path."_

_"Maybe you can save Rebekah, Elijah, but your brother is hopeless."_: she murmured.

She put the book back and evacuated the room. Her mind was filled with images of Elijah. She had just met him. When had he become such an important part of her life? He was nothing like his brother. Too bad she didn't meet him first.

Klaus was watching her from across the room. He knew she'd been to his brother's quarters. Her scent was all over the place. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. She barely knew him. She couldn't care for him already, or could she? He moved towards her. Examined her face for a while before he spoke.

_"There you are, little wolf."_

_"Did you want something or you're just stopping by to say hi?"_: she responded with a grin on her face.

_"I was passing by my brother's quarters and I couldn't help but notice the distinctive odor that is you, love. Would you mind telling me what it was that you were doing there?"_

_"I was curious."_

_"Curious about what, love? The furniture?"_

_"And your problem is what, exactly?"_

_"You hardly know him, and yet you miss him."_

It wasn't a question.

_"What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"_

_"He was kind to me."_

His playful gaze turned to stone. He turned around not having anything to say when she stopped him.

_"I learned something today"_: she said.

_"I think it's a girl."_

He walked away with a smile on his face.


	4. Girl in New Orleans

**4. Girl in New Orleans**

_"She withdrew the dagger":_ he thought.

_"Finally."_

He'd lost track of time being trapped into his own body.

_"It won't be long now."_

Once you pull the dagger out` it negates its power. Once was all it needed. It didn't matter that she put it back in. She should have never pulled it out in the first place. Soon, he would be back to his old self. He could already feel his strength returning. And once that happened, he would have a word with his little brother. Someone should put him in his place. But first, maybe there was something he could do here to stop the upcoming war. That witch, Davina, she was curious. He could use this to his advantage. Struck a deal with her if possible. She was stubborn though. Intent on finding a way to kill him and his siblings. He couldn't let that happen. Assuming, of course, she'd find one. It wasn't easy to kill an original. He wondered what her connection to Marcel was. Why would she take his side against the witches? If he knew the reasons behind her allegiance with him then there was hope. Hope that the issues between the vampires and the witches could be resolved without any bloodshed. He knew he had to try.

Rebekah had just found the place where her brother was kept when everything around her dissolved into nothing. Then the light hit her. She found herself in the middle of the street, next to an old carriage. It felt familiar. She was sure she'd seen it before. Then the memories came rushing back at her. It was a little while longer after Klaus had removed the dagger from her chest. Back in the days when her family ruled over the city. Days filled with joy and happiness. Before everything were stolen from them. She and Elijah had gone to the opera together.

_"But how did I get here?"_

_"Rebekah."_

She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to see him standing behind her smiling at her.

_"Elijah."_

She run to him and hugged him so tight she thought she was going to break him. God, she'd missed him so much. All that stress and worry she'd been holding inside her left her body only to be replaced by a sense of relief and joy.

_"You're okay. You have no idea how worried I've been."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Where the hell are we? How are you even awake?"_

_"Davina withdrew the dagger unaware that with doing so it would negate its power. This was the only way to make sure it really is you and not one of Davina's tricks."_

_"So pump me back into the attic so we can get the hell out of here."_

_"I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah. Soon I will be strong enough to speak with her. Perhaps even propose a truce of some kind. If we can put an end to the war between the vampires and the witches then Hayley and the baby will be safe. In the meantime, I need you to look after her. She is our family now. Promise me you will protect her."_

_"I promise."_

Rebekah found herself back into the attic.

_"I will keep her safe":_ she said and turned around.

Hayley had just responded to the message Rebekah sent her when she saw them approaching. That witch had finally convinced her to visit a doctor she knew, back in the bayou. She should have known it was a trap. Three of them had just entered the clinic. They had to be witches. She didn't smell anything else and the humans had no reason to go after her. She broke through the window and fled into the night. The men went after her. She run as fast and as far as she possibly could but they were closing in on her. She couldn't out run them. She had to stay and fight. She hid behind a tree. The men passed by not knowing she was there. They kept running. Searching for her.

_"Be careful what you wish for":_ she thought.

It was time for the hunters to become the hunted. She came out of her hiding place and went after them. She reached the first within seconds. Snapped his neck and jumped to the next. He didn't stand a chance. She snapped his neck and took his weapon, which she then used to hit her next attacker. Her eyes were glowing red. Never piss off a wolf. That's when Rebekah showed up, killing the last of her attackers.

_"I have to say I'm impressed."_

_"How did you find me?"_

_"A little bit of your text, vamp hearing did the rest."_

A startling sound broke through the night.

_"They're more."_

_"Run."_

Hayley tried to run but when Rebekah got a wooden arrow through her heart she came back. Tried to approach her. She felt a sharp pain, in her arm, looked down and saw an arrow coming out of it. It was the last think she saw before she passed out. She woke up in the middle of the bayou. No one was around.

_"What the hell? Where is everyone?"_

She looked around but all she could see were the trees. Her arm was killing her. She pulled the arrow out and got up. Took the way back, to the clinic, trying to remember how she ended up there in the first place.

Rebekah came to her senses a little while after. She pulled the arrow from her heart and looked around. The witches were all dead. Torn into pieces. No sign of Hayley though. Where was she? She searched the surrounding area and came up with nothing.

_"Time to call for backups":_ she thought and dialed Klaus's number.

Klaus was going through with one of his little schemes trying to turn Davina to his side when the phone rang.

_"What do you mean she's missing, Rebekah?"_

The feeling of dread kept rising in his chest.

_"I mean there's blood and bodies and no sign of the smartass pregnant girl."_

He hit the road within seconds.

_"This can't be happening":_ he thought.

_"She had to be okay."_

When he got his hand on those witches he'd kill them all. Make them suffer for what they did to her. And suffer they would. They were supposed to be protecting her, not trying to hurt her. That was their agreement. Sophie would regret the day she ever crossed paths with him. He found Rebekah, in the clinic, standing over the doctor's body.

_"Who took her, Rebekah?"_

_"I don't know. I had an arrow in my heart."_

They heard footsteps coming from outside the building. Hayley's scent reached Klaus.

_"Hayley":_ he said and they both run outside to meet with her.

_"What happened? Tell me what happened?"_

He could not conceal the concern in his voice. Relief floating through him at the mere sight of her.

_"You've completely healed.":_ he stated.

_"One of the perks of being a werewolf."_

_"No, not so fast."_

_"Leave her alone.":_ said Rebekah.

_"It's the baby. Klaus's blood in your system. Your own child healed you."_

Hayley didn't know how to feel about that. She was afraid of what that child might be but she was beginning to love it more and more with the passing of each day.

_"How did you escape?":_ asked Rebekah.

_"I think it was the wolf. The one that had been following me. I think it's trying to protect me."_

_"The witches were supposed to protect you. I will slaughter the lot of them."_

_"Not if Elijah gets there first."_

_"Elijah? Did you find him?"_

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

_"He's been in touch. He has a plan, all he asks is that we take care of you."_

Hayley couldn't contain the smile on her face. The pleasure she felt knowing he cared about her. No one else ever had. Not her adoptive parents, who kicked her out and certainly not her real parents, who gave her up. Until now. She was still smiling when she noticed Klaus's stare.

_"Can we go home now?":_ she asked.

_"I'd really like to sleep for a few days."_

She got up and tried to walk away when her head start spinning around. She lost her footing and almost fell when Klaus caught her.

_"I've got you, love. I've got you."_

She fell asleep in his arms as he carried her home. He gently took off her clothes, trying not to wake her up, and laid her on the bed. He covered her with the sheets and sat next to her. He gently stroke her chic, pulled her hair off her face. He still couldn't believe the feelings she was steering in him. He remembered the horror when he heard she was missing and the relief when he saw she was unharmed. The pride he felt when Rebekah told her that their child had healed her, from the inside none the less. He still couldn't believe that. Or the jealousy that rose in him when he saw her face as she heard his brother's name. Always his brother. Every time he started to care about something his brother appeared to take it away from him. Well, not this time. This was his child and no one was going to take it away from him. Or its mother for that matter…


	5. Sinners and Saints

**5. Sinners and Saints**

Hayley woke to the sound of Klaus's voice. He was arguing with someone downstairs. Rebekah. Her voice was distinctive. But who was the other woman? Her voice sounded familiar too. It cripped her out. She got off the bed.

_"Wait a minute"_: she thought.

_"How the hell did I get here?"_

All she could remember was Klaus carrying her home after that nightmarish night she'd just had. She hadn't even realized when they reached the house. She was exhausted. Must have fallen asleep on the way back. But who put her in bed?_ "Klaus"_: she thought. She looked down. Her clothes had been removed and left standing on a chair nearby. God, how exhausted was she? How didn't she feel him removing her clothes? She thought of the feeling she had when she woke up. She felt cherished, like someone was caressing her throughout the night. She sniffed the air around her. Klaus's scent was all over the place. He was the one who'd brought her home. Laid her to bed. It was expected to find his scent around. Could he have stayed here? All night? Nah, she was making things up. Her imagination was working on overdrive. Klaus couldn't care less about her` or their unborn child. The only thing he did care about was power. So, why did she have the feeling that there's more in him than meets the eye? She found them in the living room. Sophie was there. No wonder her voice cripped her out. She was the one that held her captive and is now linked to her. Fucking witch. Klaus was furious with her.

_"I guess he hadn't gone over what happened either"_: she thought.

They were talking about some ritual. The harvest ritual as she called it. Apparently, it was the reason behind Davina's power. Not that she cared about that. The only thing that mattered to her was keeping her child safe and finding her family. After all, that was why she came here in the first place. And she had a feeling that that wolf, that saved her, could help her do just that. She felt drawn to him. And she had to find out why.

Elijah was walking down the streets of New Orleans. Taking it all in. After his recent confinement he needed some time for himself. Time to reconcile. He'd learned quite enough from Davina and he needed to gather his thoughts. Plan his next move. Things were far more complicated than he originally thought. The situation had changed. He could no longer abide with Sophie Deveraux's plan. They were not on the same page any more. But she was still linked to Hayley. That was no longer acceptable. He had to do something and fast. Sophie would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Her niece of all things. Who would have thought. They thought they came here to wage a war for power. As it turned out, it's all about family. He couldn't blame her. He would do anything for his. As damaged as it may be. After everything he'd seen and done all those years upon this earth he thought he'd seen it all. This harvest ritual though. To be willing to sacrifice your own child for a chance at power. And they weren't even sure that it would work. Those witches were insane. Still, Davina is the living proof that it was working. All that power from the sacrificed girls now hers to command. If the witches managed to kill her and complete the ritual then those girls would come to life once again. More powerful than ever. Davina wouldn't go down easy though. The witches had betrayed her and she wasn't going to put her faith on them again. Instead, she chose to believe in him. He'd managed to get through to her and they came to an understanding. Perhaps this was his way out. Davina. With the power she now possessed and the proper spell she should be able to unlink Hayley from Sophie and they would be free to do as they desired. He continued to roam the streets when he came into a halt. He heard the voices. Marcel and Niklaus arguing about something. It was time for him to confront his brother.

Klaus was stunned. He was so committed to his fight with Marcel that he hadn't even noticed his brother. Not until he threw Marcel to a wall that is of course. _"He always knew how to make an entrance."_: he thought smiling aquartly.

_"If anyone is going to teach my brother a lesson it's going to be me"_: said Elijah.

_"And what lesson would that be brother?"_

_"The one in which you don't stab your brother in the back."_

_"In the front if we're being precise. Besides, from what I can see that didn't hurt you much now, did it?"_

Klaus could see him trying to maintain his posture. Unlike him, his brother was always good at keeping his feelings in check.

_"Yes, despite your efforts to keep me away I'm back. And I'm not going anywhere. You'd better start accepting that."_

_"Rebekah would be thrilled."_

_"Since when do you care about Rebekah's feelings?"_

_"Now that's not fair. I've always cared about her feelings."_

_"The only thing you do care about Niklaus is your own self, no one else."_

He left him standing there and took the way home. Klaus followed him back to the plantation.

Hayley was in the living room with Rebekah when they walked in. She turned expecting to see Klaus when she froze in place. Her breath caught up in her throat as her heart sped up. Rebekah's scream took her out of her haze as she run to Elijah engulfing him in a tight embrace. Her joy was obvious. Hayley was watching their reunion with curiosity. She knew that Rebekah loved Elijah but she hadn't realized just how much up until now. She was glowing and so was she. She couldn't describe the feeling that overcame her at the sight of him. She'd missed him. She knew that much. But this was completely different. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was that she couldn't bear losing him again. She smiled at him shyly and walked away, not wanting to ruin their moment. She needed some fresh air anyway. Her entire body was on fire. She walked out in the balcony. That's where he found her a few minutes later.

Elijah was pleased to see his sister but he was even more pleased to see Hayley. She was breathtaking and much at ease. Nothing like the day they first met. No matter her intimidating appearance, she could not conceal her fear. He could see right past her facade. Apparently, she had gotten quite used to her new life amongst his siblings. The caution and nervousness gone. This must have been Rebekah's accomplishment. He should remember to thank her later. For now, all he wanted was to talk to her. He'd heard her heart as it sped up when their eyes met. Saw the smile she gave him and felt his own smile rose up to meet hers. He wondered if she thought of him as often as he thought of her. He found her standing in the front porch.

_"You're back"_: she said.

_"I'm back."_

Their eyes locked as the air grew hotter, all around them. They stayed there. Looking at each other. Two souls frozen in time. He didn't know how much time had passed, when he felt his cheek go up in flames. She'd slapped him. He couldn't believe it.

_"Don't make promises you can't keep"_: she told him and left him standing there, looking at her with astonishment` his hand still placed upon his inflaming cheek.


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

**6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree**

Klaus was running through the woods tearing everything apart at his wake. He didn't, usually, feel the need to free his inner beast but this was a special occasion. If he didn't release some of his tension soon things would take an awry turn and right now they needed to be united. Important things were at stake. If he could just take their image off his head. All he could see was her smile. The way her eyes lit up when they met his. After the shock he sustained, seeing his brother come out of nowhere, he actually felt pleased. They finally got him back, something they were trying to do for some time now, and now they could concentrate on taking Marcel down. Not to mention, he'd finally get rid of all that whining Rebekah was so accustomed to. Now, all he wanted to do was tear him apart. He could barely contain his rage. God knew how he managed to walk out of the house without ripping out his throat. He needed the pain.

He hadn't left his wolf out since the day he broke his curse. Not completely anyway. He didn't need to. Especially, with all the pain that accompanied each transformation. But he did now. It was the only thing that could clear his mind. He welcomed the pain, as his bones started to break. Shifting to allow the wolf to come out. His body started to ache, progressing from a minor inconvenience to excruciating pain. His agony lasted only for a second but it seemed like an eternity had passed. His mind slipped away as the wolf took over. His senses heightened, to a level even vampires couldn't reach. Hazy flashes of maroon darted by him as he watched the heat living creatures gave off as he passed them by. He succumbed to his senses completely letting everything go.

Elijah was standing next to the kitchen door, watching her with amusement. She was so young he thought. She obviously had no idea on how to be a mother, not that her child would complain if the ice cream was any indication. He stepped in and prepared her a proper breakfast.

_"You'll need to watch your diet during your pregnancy. As good as an ice cream might taste it doesn't have the nutrition you need at you're condition.":_ he said gently.

_"That's why I have you":_ she teased.

He could do nothing but smile at her response.

_"I do hope my siblings had been hospitable towards you in my absence."_

_"They've been fine. Your siblings are weirdly protective. I know I have you to thank for that."_

_"I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece."_

He smiled at her and walked away.

Klaus was watching their exchange closely. Not a minute had passed, after Hayley walked in, before Elijah joined her. Damn it. He just couldn't stay away, could he? His blood stared to boil once again. His midnight run had helped him but he couldn't keep this up. Someone might notice. Was it too much to ask from him to just let her be? She belonged to him. Couldn't he get that? Still, now was not the time to settle this. They were barely on speaking terms as it is. He couldn't risk making things worse. So, he hid his anger behind a smile and pretended that everything was alright. He even let him take the lead. God, what else would he have to do to make amends?

They arrived at the church were Davina was living. Elijah was hoping she could unlink Hayley from Sophie and having witnessed her power first hand so did he. And their mother's spell would help her do just that.

Rebekah was at her bedroom, sorting out her clothes, when she heard Hayley's scream. She found her in the living room, holding her neck. It was covered in blood.

_"What the hell was that? What happened?"_

_"The hell if I know. I felt like I was being stabbed."_

_"What you mean you don't know? Who does?"_

_"I mean I don't know. One minute I'm fine and the other one my neck is bleeding, hurting like hell."_

_"Elijah should hear about this. I bet it has something to do with that witch, Sophie."_

She helped her clean her wound and dialed Elijah's number. He picked it up almost immediately.

_"Elijah, something's wrong. Hayley just got stabbed by some invisible force."_

_"Is she alright?"_

_"She is for now but we don't know what's happening."_

_"Take care of her. Niklaus and I will sort this out."_

He ended the call and went in search of his brother. He found him standing next to the confessional. The feeling of dread in his chest rising by the minute.

_"Niklaus":_ he said

_"Something's wrong. Hayley has been hurt and Rebekah has no idea how it happened."_

_"It's those damn witches Elijah. We should have killed them all."_

_"Don't be hasty Niklaus. We don't know what's happening yet."_

_"Well then, let's pay a visit to Sophie and find out. Pray that your little wonder witch up there unlinks Hayley because I'm sick and tired of letting them get away. When this little problem is removed they will all answer to me."_

_"Why don't you leave your plans for revenge for later Niklaus? We have bigger problems at hand."_

They arrived to the bar-restaurant where Sophie was working only to find out that she was missing. The witch they found laying on the floor told them she had been taken away by a group of witches. Probably the same that tried to kill Hayley before. It took them about an hour to find her whereabouts. She was held at an abandoned warehouse, just outside the Quarter, chained to the wall like an animal. Elijah released her from her bonds before he demanded some answers.

_"It was Agnes.":_ she said.

_"She struck me with a needle."_

_"What kind of needle?"_

_"It's called the needle of sorrow and it's being used for a miscarriage."_

_"How much time do we have to fix this?"_

_"It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide but I might be able to delay it."_

_"Fine, you're coming with me. Niklaus find Agnes and make her fix this no matter what. We're going to Hayley. Sophie will buy us some time. Hopefully, Davina will manage to unlink Hayley before the deadline has passed."_

He found them in the church. Klaus thought that the fastest way to locate Agnes would be with the help of someone who was well connected and used to running things in town. Especially, one who wanted her dead as much as he did. So, he went to Father Kieran. But he was not alone. The city council was there too. Some things never change he thought. Pirates and crooked politicians will always want a piece of the city.

_"Hello Father. I have a job for you."_

_"You have no place here."_

_"On the contrary, I'm the only one who actually has a place here. After all I'm the one who created your little fraction."_

_"Things have changed. We don't accept vampires anymore."_

_"I didn't come here to join":_ he said smiling.

_"I've come to ask this group to utilize its considerable resources to find a witch elder named Agnes. All I need is an address."_

_"And why would we want to help you?"_

_"Because she is the witch who hexed your nephew, Son. You have an hour."_

He knew he'd do it. The priest hated that witch just as much as he did if not more. He just hoped he'd find her in time.

Hayley was burning up. Not an hour had passed, from the time she felt the pain, before her temperature started to rise. And it kept on rising. Nothing they tried so far had any effect. She was laying in bed with Rebekah keeping her company. She was petrified. Despite Rebekah's efforts she could not stop her fear. This was her child. She couldn't lose it. She would never survive it. There had to be something they could do. God dammit, it was just a child. Why couldn't they leave it alone? How could it hurt anyone? Her tears run down her cheeks unable to stop them.

_"Stop fussing, will you? You'll be fine. I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak."_

_"I can't lose her Rebekah."_

_"You won't. Elijah will find a way to fix this. Just hang on."_

She wished she had as much faith in him as Rebekah had. She knew he'd try. She just didn't know if he'd make it on time.

Elijah found her in an awful state. She was weak. Her skin was pale. Her eyes red from crying. She was trembling. It broke his heart to see her like that. She had always been strong. Now she looked like a doll that was ready to break.

_"Hayley, listen to me. You will be alright. Davina will unlink you from Sophie. I just need you to hold on a little while longer."_

_"I don't know if I can."_

_"Yes, you can. Sophie will help us slow down the fever."_

Agnes was brought to the church by the priest's men. They sat her on a chair and evacuated the premises. She was chained. There was no escape. Klaus grabbed her by the throat.

_"Killing you would be far to kind for you, Agnes":_ he said with a smile.

_"Show me how to undo the object's curse or I'll show you things worse than death."_

_"Dark objects don't come with an off switch. The curse took root in Sophie. She's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time.":_ she responded with a smug look on her face.

Klaus threw her against the wall and pulled out a knife.

_"Now, that's not what I wanted to hear. Let's try this again, shall we?"_

They moved Hayley to the pool. Sophie gave her a concoction she'd prepared. After she'd drunk it they got her into the water. Elijah was by her side giving her strength. She was deteriorating by the second. Her fever had risen to a critical point. If they were going to do something, now was the time to do it. Elijah held her in his arms. Warmth overcame her heart as pain overtook her body. She let a scream escape her. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. The pain was too much. She felt like she was being ripped apart. _"I'm losing her":_ she thought as another wave of pain rushed over her. She tried to focus on Elijah's voice gasping for air. Suddenly, a feeling of release overcame her and all the pain was gone. _"Davina":_ She thought, relief passing through her.

_"The link has been broken":_ Sophie announced but Hayley wasn't listening. She was lost in his eyes, still in his arms. Now that the fear was gone other senses were awakened. Desires buried deep inside her. She was burning up again but for different reasons. She could stay like this forever.

Neither of them wanted to break the contact but it had to be done. Elijah let go of her with disappointment. He went to find Niklaus and that homicidal witch. She had tried to hurt his family and now she would have to face the repercussions of that action.

Hayley was at the plantation alone. Rebekah had left a while ago and she wasn't coming back. She'd miss her. Rebekah was practically the only friend she actually had in this town. Her and Elijah, but her feelings for him wasn't friendly anymore. She wanted more.

She was still trying to gather her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and came into a halt. Joy filled her heart before everything went dark.


	7. Bloodletting

**7. Bloodletting**

Hayley woke up in a confined place, unable to move. Her hands were tied behind her back. There was no light anywhere to be found. _"What the hell?": s_he thought._ "Where am I?"_ Her mind was clouded. She had no idea how she ended up in there. But she was moving or better yet her jail was moving. _"I must be in the trunk of a car"_: she thought. She could hear the noise the engine was making, smell the gas.

She tried to remember what happened. It wasn't easy. She must had been drugged or something. Her mind just coming out of the mist. The last thing she remembered was answering the door. Who was it? She couldn't remember but she had a feeling she knew him. She remembered the feeling of joy she felt. She wasn't threatened at all. But if it wasn't an enemy how did she end up in here in the first place?

She tried to move. The rope cutting into her skin with every move she made. It burned her. It must had been saturated with wolfsbane. _"Damn it":_ she gave an exasperated sigh and stopped trying. To free her hands that is. Her legs, on the other hand, were another story. The bastard who took her never bothered to tie them up. _"Well, that was a mistake":_ she thought with a smile. She lifted her leg and kicked the door of the trunk with all the strength she possessed. She kicked once, twice and just when she felt it was ready open, the car stopped moving and she heard a faint sound. Keys. Someone was trying to open the lock.

A ray of light breached through the darkness of the trunk as the door opened. She wasn't going to wait to see who it was. She lifted her leg and tried to kick her abductor in the face. But he was faster. With a swift move, he caught her leg on the air while she was left there, looking at him astonished.

Klaus was walking through the woods looking for Hayley, with his brother by his side. It wasn't long after Elijah had killed the witch that tried to kill his child that they found out that she was missing. And Rebekah had no idea where she was. Naturally, they thought Marcel was the culprit. So they went to have a little chat with him. As it turned out, he had nothing to do with it. He even gave them a witch to help track her down. And now here they were. Roaming through the woods like animals, in case he caught her scent. Talk about searching a needle in the haystack. Elijah was very certain thought. Very passionate about the whole ordeal. It was pissing him off.

_"You seem quite determent to find the little wolf": he stated._

_"If I'm moving too fast for you Niklaus you're welcome to wait in the car."_

_"I see I've touched a nerve. You've began to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return. Hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of family patriarch."_

He couldn't restrain himself. He'd been holding this in for months. Allowing his bitterness to grow with each passing day. No more.

_"If you want to insist on treating her like a walking incubator then that's your mistake.":_ Elijah responded with resolve.

So, he wasn't at his best mood. He wasn't used to showing his feelings and Elijah knew it but he wasn't that bad considering. Out of nowhere he ended up with an upcoming child and it's out of control mother. And he hated being out of control. Not to mention all these attacks towards his child. He barely had time to breath. He didn't have to worry about Hayley's feelings too. That didn't mean that he didn't care. Elijah should know that. Know him.

Hayley couldn't understand what she was seeing. He couldn't be. _"Tyler?":_ she hesitantly asked. Her mind trying to grasp the reality of what she was seeing. It couldn't be true. She must have been hallucinating from the drugs she'd been given. He couldn't truly be here.

_"You don't' wanna fight me Hayley. You know you can't beat a hybrid.":_ he told her before he knocked her out once more and carried her away.

He took her in a secluded cabin deep in the bayou. He didn't wanna do it but he had no choice. Klaus had to pay. He had taken everything he ever cared for and turned them to dust. Now it was his turn. Hayley just happened to be in the way. He wasn't going to feel guilty about it. She'd sealed her fate the moment she'd slept with Klaus and created that nightmare child. And it was his job to make sure that child would never see the light of day.

Klaus was still arguing with Elijah when the scent hit him. His brother observant as ever didn't waste any time.

_"You found her scent?":_ he anxiously asked.

_"No, but I found someone else's. Tyler Lockwood's stink is all over the place."_

_"And why would your little hybrid from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?"_

_"He wants revenge because I went after his girl. Back when I had the means to sire hybrids he was my first. Although I didn't give him much choice in the matter. He was loyal in the beginning but he grew insubordinate. Turned my other hybrids against me so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler run like a coward before I could finish him off."_

_"Anything else that you would like to share?"_

_"Well, there was this job with his mom."_

_"You killed his mother. Wonderful."_

The irony and disapproval, in his voice, out for anyone to see.

_"He needed to be taught a lesson":_ Klaus continued with no regret.

_"And what lesson would you be taught Niklaus if he retaliates by harming Hayley?"_

Klaus knew he should be focusing on finding Hayley. Let everything else for another time but he couldn't do it. He was too absorbed by his brother's behavior. The concern in his voice was obvious. He couldn't help it. He was being jealous.

_"So you do care about her.":_ he spatted.

Elijah remained silent while he continued.

_"Well go on then. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. I've sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you she is exquisite."_

He dwelled in his anger and left his brother behind while he went in search of Tyler Lockwood. He needed something to kill and Tyler would do just fine.

Hayley found herself handcuffed to the table leg. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. Nothing seemed familiar. Nothing but the scents. She inhaled deeper. It was a werewolf's scent. More than one's actually. Their scents were everywhere. This must be their home she thought. She hadn't seen a werewolf since the day she arrived to the city. Marcel had sent them all way. Where the hell was she? What did they want from her? What did Tyler want?

She went back to the day she'd first met him. It was in the Appalachian Mountains. He was there to break his sire bond to Klaus and she was the one who helped him do it. She stood by him during every painful shift until he was finally free. Maybe even fell for him a little. How could he do this now? They used to be friends. Could he really hate her that much?

She recalled their last encounter. Sure, she'd betrayed him. Made a deal with Atticus to unsire a few hybrids only to have them slaughtered by Klaus. But she had no other option. It was her only way to bring her parents back from the dead. She had to do it. And she did warn him to run. She thought he understood why she did what she did. Obviously not.

Tyler walked in when he heard her moving. She looked confused. She had no idea why she was here, that much was obvious. He thought about playing with her mind for a while. Drive her crazy from fear just like he was when he was running from Klaus. Always looking over his shoulder, never stopping to a place for long. But the risk was too big. The Originals must have realized she was missing by now. It was only a matter of time before they found them. He had to get this over with.

_"Where am I, Tyler? What do you want?":_ he heard her say. Tyler smiled.

_"Always the tough one, right Hayley? Well to answer your questions, we're deep in the bayou. The only place that werewolves can live without having the vampires hunting them down like rabid dogs. As for your other question, I think you already know the answer to that. You see I've been running with wolf packs all around the country, one of them was friends with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."_

_"I am sick of these witches and their premonitions about my baby. It's just a baby."_

_"Let's put it to the test then, shall we?"_

He reached to his jacket and pulled a huge syringe.

_"What are you doing?":_ she asked with fear in her voice.

_"Finding out whether the witch's vision was true or not."_

He neared her as a werewolf entered the cabin.

_"Meet Dwayne, he's agreed to help me with this little test. Werewolves don't have much to live for here. Every one of them would welcome the chance to become the superior species."_

Before she'd had the chance to respond, he struck the needle through her abdominal.

Hayley screamed with agony. Not so much from pain but from fear. She watched hopelessly as Tyler withdrew the needle and placed it to Dwayne's neck. He injected her blood into him and snapped his neck. A few seconds later he woke up and he needed to feed to complete the transformation. Unfortunately, she was the only one there. Tyler cut her to the neck and let him drink. After he let go of her the pain hit him causing him to stumble to the front door and fell outside the cabin. Tyler followed him outside.

This was her only chance. She knew it. She tried to lift the table and free her hand but it was nailed to the floor. She looked around in search of something that could help her free herself. The knife which Tyler used to cut her was a few meters away. She went for it but couldn't reach it. It was too far away. That's when she heard the footsteps. Tyler was coming back. Her time running out. She frantically searched for something to use. Anything. That's when she saw it. A wooden stake left forgotten, to the floor. She grabbed it just before he entered the room.

She saw the look on his face and she instantly knew. It had worked. Dwayne was now a hybrid. He was never going to let them live.

He picked up the knife and neared her once again. Her mind was racing. There had to be something she could do. She tried to stall.

_"You don't have to do this Tyler."_

_"If Klaus gets a hold of this child he wins."_

_"Then help me hide it from him. Help me run."_

_"He'll find you. Take your kid away and make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who'll do everything he says. I can't let that happen."_

Hayley prepared to strike. Just a little closer. As soon as he got in place, she hit him in his chest, missing his heart by inches. Tyler looked his chest with disbelief. He laughed as he pulled the stake out.

_"Nice try":_ he said and lifted the knife when Dwayne entered.

_"What are you doing?":_ he asked Tyler.

_"What do you care? You got what you wanted."_: he responded and turned his attention back to Hayley.

Hayley was wondering what was happening. Dwayne looked concerned about her welfare. Why would he care? And then she remembered. All hybrids Klaus had turned where sired to him. It looked like this hybrid was sired to her or to be more specific` her daughter. She could use this.

_"Dwayne":_ she said.

_"He's going to kill me. And he's going to kill you too. He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live. You need to stop him."_

Tyler didn't understand what was happening. He looked from Hayley to Dwayne and then back to Hayley, trying to figure out what the hell she was up to, when Dwayne grabbed him and threw him to the wall. The knife he was holding dropped to the floor a few inches away from her feet.

Hayley didn't miss her chance. She grabbed the knife and cut her handcuffs off, releasing her hands. Thank God he used the plastic ones, otherwise she'd still be trapped with that lunatic. She ran away to the woods while Tyler was still fighting Dwayne.

She didn't know how long she was running. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath when she heard the sound of branches breaking under Tyler's weight. He was closing in on her. She hid behind a tree and prepared to strike, still holding on to the knife she used to free herself. She took a deep breath and attacked. He caught her hand on the air. She closed her eyes and welcomed death but nothing happened.

She hesitantly opened her eyes and let go of all the tension she was holding inside of her. Relief overcame her. It wasn't Tyler. Elijah had finally found her. She fell to his arms before she could restrain herself.

_"You won't believe the crappy day that I'm having."_

_"It's okay. You're safe now. Although, from what I can see you were doing just fine on your own."_

He smiled at her. His eyes never leaving hers.

_"Let's get you home":_ he said.

He took her hand and tried to guide her through the woods when she stopped him.

_"Elijah, there's something you need to know about the baby."_

He looked at her with question in his eyes.

Dwayne was no match for Tyler. He might be a hybrid but he was way older than him. He killed him with ease. Hayley would pay for this. He wasn't really sure what had happened here but he knew it was her fault. He turned around to face her only to find out that she wasn't there. How the hell did she manage to escape? How did he not notice?

He left the cabin and started searching the compound. She couldn't have gone far.

_"Hayley, don't make this harder than it has to be":_ he yelled.

_"Give up now and I'll end it quick":_ he generously said like it was some sort of gift.

That's when he heard his laughter. Klaus. He had finally found them.

_"You lost her didn't you?"_

He couldn't stop laughing.

_"You should have been more careful. How are you gonna punish me if you can't even catch her? Really Tyler, you of all people should have known better. Don't you know her at all? And there I thought you were once friends. You really didn't see that one coming?":_ he mocked him.

Tyler could feel his anger rising. Who the hell was he to mock him? Like he hadn't done enough to him already. He killed his mother, his friends. He even tried to steal his girlfriend and now he was mocking him. His heart burned with hatred as he jumped him.

Klaus avoided the blow with ease.

_"Is that all you can do? I thought I taught you better than that."_

Tyler jumped him again. A wooden stake piercing Klaus's heart. For a moment he thought he could win. Just for a moment. And then reality kicked in. Klaus was the original hybrid. A wooden stake couldn't do much to him. Except, maybe, piss him off. He knew that from the start. He just thought he would have time to finish his job before he confronted him. He didn't count on Hayley's escape. It was all or nothing now.

Klaus felt a sharp pain as the stake pierced his heart. His fury reaching a critical point. He was done playing. Time to end this. He pulled the stake out and pushed him to a tree. He hit him, with his bare hand, opening a hole through his chest and getting a hold of his still beating heart.

_"And thus ends your tedious little life."_

Tyler knew it was all over. He'd failed. Revenge was the only thing that kept him going and he had failed. Klaus won once again. He had nothing to live for any more. His pain would never go away. The only thing he could do now was accept his fate. Maybe he could find peace in death. He closed his eyes and hoped for the end of his sufferings as Klaus ripped his heart of his chest. He felt his soul being released from his body passing into oblivion.

Elijah was still in the woods with Hayley. His first respond to what he was hearing was disbelief. Klaus would never use his child like that. He would never hurt his own child. And then he remembered.

_"Kill her and the baby, what do I care?"_

Klaus's first respond to Hayley's pregnancy was to condemn them to death. And then there was his past behavior. The dagger he kept putting to him and his siblings whenever he was mad at them. Of course he'd do it. Klaus never cared about anyone but himself.

Killing Tyler filled Klaus with happiness. _"That was long overdue":_ he thought. The bastard got what he was asking for. Now, where was Hayley? He sniffed the air trying to catch her scent but he stopped in half. Was that a hybrid he was smelling? It couldn't be. Tyler was the last of his hybrids. He followed the scent into the cabin and found the body. _"It is a hybrid":_ he thought astonished. How the hell was that even possible? He knew he didn't sire him. But if he didn't then who did? Maybe Hayley knew something about this.

He sniffed the air again. Her scent was getting closer. He heard their voices a minute later. He walked out of the cabin and observed them. They were standing very close to each other.

_"Aren't you two fast friends?":_ he asked annoyed but didn't wait for their answer. That was a subject for another time.

_"Hayley, would you mind telling me where the hell did he come from?": _He asked pushing Dwayne's body down the cabin stairs.

_"As if you don't already know.":_ she accused him.

Elijah took control of the discussion.

_"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory. That the blood of her child can be used to sire hybrids."_

Klaus couldn't be more surprised. He imagined a lot of things but this caught him off guard. His surprise was soon replaced by rage as Elijah continued.

_"He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."_

_"And of course you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I saw any interest in my own flesh and blood?"_

Klaus's rage was getting out of control, with each word. How do they dare accuse him of such thing? He would never treat his child like that. Who did they think he was? His father?

_"How quickly you assume the worse brother. Especially when it comes from her.":_ he said pointing at Hayley.

_"When have you ever demonstrated any kind of interest on your child or Hayley besides your own selfish pursuits?"_

He'd heard enough. If that was what they thought of him then fine. He might as well play along.

_"My big brother, so you doubt my intentions. I can't say I'm surprised."_

Time had never healed his wounds and now they opened up once again. His heart overcame with feelings. Rage, sorrow, rejection, pain. A hundred times more potent than they once were.

_"Standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard. That's all I am to you isn't it? And to Rebekah. And judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word it's clear she feels the same way. No doubt my child will as well."_

Elijah's conviction faltered. He was starting to doubt himself. Could he have been wrong? Maybe, he really didn't know about the child's abilities.

_"Brother I":_ he started to say but Klaus interrupted him.

_"I might as well play the role that I've been given.":_ he said and went for his neck.

Klaus couldn't contain his feelings any more. He needed them to suffer. His teeth pierced Elijah's skin allowing the poison to flow inside of him. He knew it wouldn't kill him but he was up for a hell of a day.

Elijah would experience excruciating pain lost in his hallucinations. And Hayley would suffer watching him, knowing it was all her fault. Her attachment to him was pretty obvious. He left them in fear of what's to come.


	8. The River in Reverse

**8. The River in Reverse**

Rebekah was in turmoil. She was half past Louisiana when she received Elijah's call, telling her about Hayley's disappearance. She instantly turned the car around and came back to New Orleans. No one was going to hurt Hayley and her niece. She would tear them apart if they tried.

When she first heard about the child she told Elijah she didn't care. She was still angry with Klaus. Her faith in him had vanished throughout the years. And she was a little jealous. She's always wanted a family. Children. And her psychotic brother was the one who got her dream. He didn't even deserved it. He would destroy his child just like their father had destroyed them. She was determined not to get involved into her brother's mess but when Klaus stabbed Elijah she had no other choice. She couldn't leave him at his mercy.

But now Elijah was safe. And he was being dragged deeper and deeper into this hell. She knew he would never abandon Klaus or his efforts to redeem him. And that wasn't all. She couldn't help but notice the tension between him and Hayley. Like things weren't bad enough. If Klaus ever learned about his feelings for Hayley, he would make his life a living hell. Being daggered and put into a box would seem like heaven in comparison. No, she wanted no part in all of this. That's why she had decided to leave. But now Hayley was in danger once again.

What's wrong with people? If their enemies wanted to hurt them they should come after them, not an innocent child whose only mistake was to exist. She loved that child and she wasn't going to let anything happen to it. Or to its mother. In the short period that she got to know her, she became an important part of her life. She became her friend. The only one she ever had and she wasn't going to lose her now.

Just like her siblings, her first thought was Marcel. The witches had already tried and failed and after what Elijah did to their eldest and most powerful witch they wouldn't try anything else. Not immediately anyway. No Marcel had to be the one. But she was wrong. And now she had a decision to make.

Her past with Marcel was complicated, the least. They were in love once. When Klaus found out he put her in a box for years. And Marcel let it happen. In exchange for him to become a vampire, he let her suffer. Her feelings never changed though. Even now, when they are at opposite sites in this war, she still loved him. And, from what he said, so did he.

Marcel promised her freedom. Freedom to feel. To love. To be happy. And all she had to do was betray her brother. What on earth was she going to do now?

Elijah was burning up. It wasn't long after Klaus had left them that his fever began to rise. They were still in the cabin. Hayley wanted to know about her family and this was the only place she could find some answers. Now he couldn't leave. He begged her to leave him behind but she stubbornly refused.

His breathing became more rapid, as time passed by, and his skin got flushed. Every bone in his body ached. The hallucinations hadn't kicked in yet but he knew it was only a matter of time. He had to find a way to convince her. The more he got dragged into his hallucinations the more dangerous he would become. He might hurt her.

_"Hayley please you have to listen to me. You have to leave me."_

_"That's not gonna happen Elijah. Deal with it."_

She brought him some water trying to soothe his dehydration. He looked awful. Her heart clenched at the site of him. It was all her fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut none of this would be happening. But he had to know. Her daughter was her priority now and she had to protect her. Even from her own father if she had to. And Elijah was the only one who could help her do that. The only one strong enough to oppose him. What other choice did she have?

_"Hayley please":_ he continued unaware of her thoughts and the guilt that accompanied them.

_"This fever will make me unstable. Once these hallucinations begin I'll start to see things. I will start to say things. You must leave me here."_

_"I'm not leaving you like this and I'm not going to discuss this anymore."_

Elijah desperately searched for something to say. Anything that may convince her he was right when his mind started to slip away. His sight blurred as images flooded his mind._ "Celeste":_ the name slipping out of his mouth without a single thought.

Everything around him turned to dust. Celeste being the only thing he could see. The only thing he could feel. She was in the bathtub. Beautiful as ever. Elijah was mesmerized. He stepped closer trying to feel her when his senses came back.

He looked around confused. He was still in the cabin. Hayley was holding his head with care. Her eyes filled with worry. Then he realized what was happening. The hallucinations had begun. Panic filled his heart.

_"Hayley please there is no much time left. You have to leave me. I'm begging you."_

_"What is your deal? You don't like people taking care of you?"_

_"There are consequences for those who care."_

_"Celeste?":_ she innocently asked.

_"Yes. I will not have you pay that price."_

_"I am not Celeste, Elijah. And I make my own decisions. Weird dreams or not I'm staying."_

Elijah looked at her surprised. He hadn't told her about his dreams. He was sure of that.

_"How did you? Did I let you into my thoughts?"_

His panic grew deeper.

_"I am not well I should go."_

He tried to get up but Hayley stopped him.

_"You're not going anywhere."_

She was helping him lay down when the vision hit her once more. Elijah and Klaus fighting. She could feel his anger. His rage and his fear. Klaus had just spread a rumor that put his beloved Celeste in jeopardy. She was so overwhelmed by his feelings that she didn't see him move.

He screamed in agony and threw her off him. He looked right past her not seeing her at all. His mind still clouded. Frozen in another time. In another place. His eyes burned with hatred.

_"Niklaus I will kill you, you bastard."_

He grabbed her by the neck. _"This time you will die":_ he thought and squeezed. He had no idea what he was doing. That he was about to destroy the very thing he promised to protect. All he could see was Niklaus.

Hayley was petrified. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't scream. All she could do was stare. Stare at the eyes of the man she cared so much about, hoping he would survive this. Hoping he would not blame himself for her end. He was not at fault. Klaus was. He did this to them. But she knew he wouldn't accept that. He would blame himself like he always did and that would destroy him. Her sight started to blur and she knew this was the end.

_"I'm sorry I failed you":_ she thought touching her abdominal. Her eyes filled with tears.

Just when she thought it was all over, the pressure was gone and she was able to breathe again. She looked around confused. A young, blond woman was standing where Elijah had been standing a few minutes ago, smiling at her. Elijah was on the ground. A stake coming out of his back. She'd never thought she could feel relief seeing him like that but she did. She couldn't help it. She was safe and Elijah would wake soon enough. Hopefully, in his right mind. The stake wouldn't kill him. He was an original after all. She looked at the woman again.

_"Hello. I don't think we've met yet, have we?":_ she asked smiling back at her.

Rebekah had made her decision. What Klaus had done to Elijah was unforgivable. No more. He didn't deserve any mercy. It was time for Klaus to pay for what he's done. And she would make sure of that.

Klaus was restless. Something was wrong. He could feel it. But what? He was, at his house, stepping back and forth trying to figure out what was going on when he noticed that the basement door was open. _"The daggers":_ he thought. They were the only valuable thing in that room. His sibling's coffins were empty. Nothing to see there. But the daggers. Whoever got a hold of them would have a major advantage over his siblings. They were the only thing that could truly hurt them.

It didn't take him long to realize that they were missing. His thought run to Marcel. He was the only one in New Orleans that knew about them. He must have been the one who stole them. He picked up the phone and called Josh, the vampire he compelled months ago to spy on Marcel, unaware that Marcel had decompelled him. Josh was working for Marcel now.

_"Young Joshua":_ he said _"I have a little job for you."_

_"It would appear that some very old, very important daggers have been stolen from me. I need you to get them back. Find out where Marcel is hiding them and bring them to me.":_ he ordered and ended the call.

Rebekah was with Marcel when Josh arrived. She heard with surprise what he was telling them. Klaus was looking for the daggers. _"That bastard wants to dagger us again":_ she thought. _"He deserves everything he gets."_ Any doubt she might have had vanished that very moment. She was doing the right thing. She was sure of that. But why did it hurt so bad? She wasn't doing anything he hadn't done to them a thousand times over. So why was she feeling guilty?

Marcel continued with his plans to take down Klaus unaware of Rebekah's feelings. He was certain his plan would work. He would capture Klaus and keep him locked up, in some god forsaken place, until he decided to set him free. If at all. Nothing could go wrong. He had enough vampires to fight him off and with Rebekah's help victory was inevitable. Or so he thought.

Klaus arrived to the mansion later that night. He was expecting to find Marcel alone, based on the information he got from Josh, and at first he did. But he didn't expect what came next.

Marcel was standing in the middle of the compound smiling at him.

_"Klaus":_ he said _"I've been expecting you."_

_"Did you now?":_ he smiled back at him wondering what was going on.

_"I'm surprised considering you've been avoiding my calls."_

_"I'm a little pissed off lately."_

_"Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back.":_ he stated.

Marcel pulled the dagger out.

_"You mean this? Sorry but I can't do that."_

Klaus was ready to respond when Rebekah walked in. He hopelessly watched as Marcel gave the dagger to her and realization kicked in. His heart came into a halt. _"No":_ he thought. Still in denial._ "No, this can't be happening. It can't be true."_ But it was. Rebekah had joined Marcel. She had betrayed him for an egomaniac bastard who would sell her out without a second thought. His mind couldn't grasp the reality of it. He barely registered what Rebekah was saying to him.

_"Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize Nik you just act. I've had enough. We have had enough."_

_"Look at you":_ he said _"finally in the possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?"_

_"Great"_

Marcel called for his men and Klaus found himself surrounded by vampires. Almost every vampire in New Orleans had made an appearance.

Klaus looked around him and then turned his attention back to Rebekah. She was just standing there. Looking at him. He was no stranger to betrayal but he didn't expect it from her. His own sister.

_"So this is it.":_ he said barely containing the pain in his voice. _"The evil, bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished and by his own sibling none the less. How biblical."_

_"Let's get this started then shall we?"_

Klaus looked at the vampires again with a smile on his face.

_"I will give you one choice Marcel and only one":_ he raised his voice so everyone could hear.

_"Give up now, get the hell out of my house and leave the town to me or I will kill every single vampire in this room. What do you say now?"_

_"You will not win this Klaus I will."_

_"Well, let's find out then shall we?"_

Klaus grabbed the vampire in his right and ripped his head off before anyone realized what was happening. The smile never leaving his face. The vampires got over their shock pretty quick and began moving towards him. Klaus could sense their sharp agitation. He could smell their fear but none of that mattered.

Fear didn't stop them from attacking him and nothing would stop him from slaughtering them. Klaus sensed the attack before it began. He threw the fallen vampire's body towards them and attacked. Half of them were dead before a minute had passed. How pathetic they were. And they were challenging him? He couldn't believe it.

Chains wrapped around his hands and he was dragged to the wall. All the remaining vampires attacked him at once. It seemed that they had the upper hand.

Marcel came closer with a bright smile on his face. Klaus was losing. It wouldn't take long now. And then it happened.

He watched in utter shock as Klaus's werewolf side took over. Heard the growl come out off his mouth. Watched his eyes turn red and his men being thrown against the wall, losing their grasp on his chains.

Klaus didn't miss his chance. He got rid of the chains and went after the vampires, ripping their hearts out as he went along.

Rebekah was horrified. _"That was it":_ she thought _"We failed."_ Klaus wouldn't stop until every vampire was dead and then he would come after them. She dropped the dagger. It didn't matter any more. It was all over. Klaus would never forgive them. He would kill Marcel and put her in a box for eternity. _"Marcel":_ she thought. She couldn't lose him. Not now.

_"Give up":_ she pleaded him.

_"What?":_ he looked at her stunned.

_"He won't stop until everyone is dead and then he's gonna kill you. End this."_

Marcel watched his vampires being slaughtered one by one, still fighting with his pride. It wasn't easy for him but he had to do it. He finally accepted his defeat and gave up.

_"Enough.":_ he yelled.

He took a step forward and kneeled.

_"Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self proclaimed king of New Orleans bowing before me.":_ Klaus mocked him.

_"I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours.":_ he announced to him swallowing his pride.

Klaus took pleasure on his defeat trying to mend his broken heart.

_"You have an hour to evacuate the compound."_

With that order, he left not baring to look at his sister's face any more.

Elijah woke up in the middle of the cabin. He looked around confused. He was alone and his back was killing him. He looked at his chest and saw a stake coming out of it. He pulled it out trying to remember what had transpired. Hayley was nowhere to be found. He reached with his senses and heard her. She was talking to some woman not far from the cabin he was at.

Hayley had finally found her family. She knew the wolf, that saved her from the witches, was connected to her but she could never imagine how. _"They were all transformed to wolves":_ she thought with disbelief._ "Marcel would pay for this."_

The woman's name was Eve and she was part of her pack as well. Part of her family. She was one of the few people from her pack that managed to escape the curse Marcel put upon her people. Not only he chased every werewolf off the city but he cursed them to be at their wolf forms all the time except from the full moon. How was she ever going to fix this?

Elijah watched them with curiosity as he took a step closer. Hayley didn't seem to be in any kind of trouble but he did have a stake in his heart a few minutes ago. That woman, whoever she was, had to be the one who staked him.

_"Good evening"_: he startled them.

_"I think I might have something that belongs to you."_

He cautiously moved towards Eve when Hayley got in front of her.

_"Elijah it's ok. I got this."_

He looked at her with curiosity.

_"Are you ok?":_ she asked him.

_"The wound is healed, the fever is broken but for some strange reason I have a sharping lingering sensation in my back."_

Hayley didn't answer him. Instead, she turned to Eve and told her she'd be back. She needed to know more. If she was going to help her people she needed as much information as she could get. After Eve's departure, they took the way home.

Elijah still hadn't gone over the shock when they reached the plantation. _"I almost killed her.":_ he thought with self loathing. No matter what Hayley said to him he couldn't get over his guilt. Once again, he almost destroyed the thing he cared most about in this world. Why was she still here with him? He was a monster.

_"Elijah?"_

Her voice took him out of his trance.

_"Tell me what happened to her. I want to know."_

He gently placed his hand upon her head and drew her in his mind.

Hayley felt his pain when he found her body. She felt his guilt. And she loved him more and more with each passing image. After all the horror and pain he experienced throughout his long life, he never gave up. Never gave in. The scars were still there though, not allowing himself to get too close to anyone of fear of losing them.

_"It wasn't your fault.":_ she told him.

_"Yes it was. I allowed my brother to slip from my grasp. I abandoned him in the name of my own happiness and Celeste paid the price."_

_"I don't get it. Why are you trying to put together your family when it's so clear that one part of it is broken?"_

_"To me the very definition of the word broken suggests that something can be fixed. I have a whole eternity to accomplice one single task, my brother's salvation. If I surrender this then what value would I be to my family, to myself, to your child?"_

She heard the hope in his words, felt his passion and that only made her admire him more.

Klaus was watching them through the window. Like it wasn't bad enough that Rebekah had betrayed him. Sold him out to his enemy. Now his brother was trying to steal his child away too. Steal Hayley. Why did everyone keep betraying him? What had he done to deserve this? His own family. All of them hypocrites. Deceitful and diseased as his parents ever were. They had all forsaken him.

He grabbed Rebekah by the neck as she approached. Dagger at hand.

_"You betrayed me":_ he told her _"My own sister."_

_"Niklaus don't you dare."_

Elijah arrived just in time surprised to find his siblings at odds. What happened while he was gone?

_"Perhaps it should be you brother.":_ he spatted unable to control himself.

_"Stealing my child away with every falling moment of tenderness you show to Hayley."_

_"This has nothing to do with Hayley."_

_"It has everything to do with her."_

_"She's adored you since she arrived."_

Klaus couldn't conceal the feeling in his voice. His pain, his fear.

_"And now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you father."_

He could not restrain his tears.

_"Is that what this is?":_ Rebekah asked _"You're once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you Nik you drive us away."_

_"Is that so? What have I done lately other than cooperate? I bowed down to you brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan, to reclaim our home. I looked the other way sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with. While he controls the empire that we built. That he took."_

He walked towards them heartbroken.

_"I make no excuses for past sins, but in the one moment you could have chosen to stand by me. To believe in me. Believe that my intentions for my own child were pure, you chose to stand against me. To side with my enemies. I wanted our home back and now I have it. So I'm going to live there and the two of you can stay here together and rot."_

He handed the dagger to Elijah and exited the room, leaving them astonished. Watching him as he walked away.


	9. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

**9. Reigning Pain in New Orleans**

Elijah was consumed with quilt. He couldn't stop thinking of Niklaus. He'd failed him. After all the times he stood by him, all his efforts to redeem him, he'd betrayed him. And he wasn't even at fault. For the first time in his life he was completely innocent. How could he think that he would use his own child like that? How could he have been so blind? Yes, Niklaus had done some pretty horrific things in the past but so did he. So did Rebekah. They were no different than him. His mind flooded with images of his brother. The raw emotion in his eyes out for everyone to see. It haunted him since the minute he left them. He could have daggered him. Punish him for his mistakes, as he usually did, instead he spared him. Spared Rebekah. Just another example of how tragically wrong they'd been. For the first time in his life, he was actually trying to change. And this is how they'd repaid him. With betrayal. How was he ever going to fix this?

Hayley was furious. Like it wasn't bad enough that he'd dragged her with him, now he was declaring a werewolf hunt? She couldn't believe it. This was her family for crying out loud. She'd be damn if she'd let anything happen to them.

She found him in the study. Not long after hers and Elijah's arrival at the plantation he declared to her that she'd be living with him in the mansion, in the French Quarter, from now on. In his family home. And his siblings weren't invited. She didn't exactly know what had transpired between him and Rebekah but she'd seen what he did to Elijah when he confronted him. She couldn't risk another confrontation so she played along and followed him willingly. But this was too much. She had to put a stop to it before things got out of hand.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing Klaus?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about love."_

_"Spare me the act, will you? Those werewolves you ordered killed that's my family."_

_"Not for long, love. I mean this so called family of yours they haven't done much good, have they?"_

She couldn't believe his nerve. Making fun of the situation like this was some sort of game to him.

_"You said it yourself"_: he continued _"They abandoned you, left you on your own. Now it's simply your turn to do the same."_

_"Maybe they had their reasons."_

_"Yes, well I have reason too, little wolf":_ he immediately responded, mildly irritated.

_"If the werewolves are dead then the vampires have less desire to kill you. I am trying to keep you safe. Not that you appreciate the effort."_

_"Oh please. Like you care what happens to me or to our child. It's just a means to an end. The only thing you do care about, the only thing you could ever care about is your pathetic little self. Nothing else. And if you think I'm gonna let you use our daughter as an excuse for annihilation you are hardly mistaken. I'm gonna stop you. As long as I'm in the family way well you can't do a damn thing about it."_

She hit the door on her way out trying to regain her self control. She wouldn't be much good to her people at her current condition. She had to put herself together and come up with plan. Those werewolves were her family and no one was going to lay a finger on them.

Klaus was speechless. He expected her anger, her rage but this? Did she really think he didn't care about her? About their child? All he was trying to do was make this a safe place for their daughter. Why couldn't she see that? Her desire for a family must have been messing with her mind. What other explanation could there be? It's not like they ever cared about her. The damped her and never looked back. Why couldn't she just do the same?

_"Diego":_ he yelled.

The vampire entered the study within minutes.

_"You called me?"_

_"Yes, I have a job for you."_

He knew that Hayley wouldn't let this go. She would try to stop it and maybe hurt herself in the process. And that was unacceptable.

_"I need you to keep an eye on Hayley. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."_

_"I'm not a babysitter":_ he interrupted him.

_"You are what I tell you to be. Are we clear on that one?"_

Diego managed to conceal his anger. He'd promised Marcel he wouldn't do anything that could cause tension right now. That he would wait for the right moment. A moment of Marcel's choosing apparently, but he didn't care. Marcel hadn't let him down yet. So he would do as he was told. If only he'd left the compound earlier. He wouldn't have to play Klaus's dog now.

_"Are we clear?"_

He could feel Klaus's anger in his voice. He didn't like being disobeyed.

_"Yes, we're clear."_

_"We'd better be. And Diego if anything happens to Hayley you would be held accountable. And you don't want that."_

Klaus let the threat linger with a vicious smile on his face, daring Diego to challenge him, when he reminded him of the werewolf hunt. He had completely forgotten that he'd put Diego in charge. His smile faded away. Diego couldn't do both.

_"Fine, find some vampires to protect Hayley and continue with the werewolf hunt. I want them all dead before the passing of the day.":_ he ordered annoyed.

He didn't like Diego at all. The only reason he was still alive was because he was trying to make peace with Marcel but if he kept this up he'd be dead before the week is over.

Diego took two of his fellow vampires and went in search of Hayley. He'd won this round. He couldn't wait for Marcel to take the city back. Then he wouldn't have to put up with Klaus and his tantrums any more. But until then, he'd just have to play ball.

Rebekah was in the front door when she saw Elijah approaching.

_"Where are you going?":_ she asked him.

_"Niklaus is feeling vindictive and for good reason."_

_"We believed the worst about him the only time in a million when the worst wasn't actually the truth."_

_"Yes, we've hurt him deeply, it would appear. I'm going to ensure that Hayley doesn't suffer for our mistakes. We cannot trust that she is safe."_

_"I'm coming with you":_ she stated and followed him to the mansion.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to Hayley because of her. It was bad enough that she had Marcel to worry about. She couldn't have Hayley in her conscience too. She just hoped that Marcel had followed her advice and did what he had to do to stay alive. That he played the loyal ally well for if Klaus had any doubts he would strike back and Marcel would not survive it.

Hayley was leaving the compound when Diego showed up. He stood in front of her with a smug look on his face blocking her way.

_"What the hell? What do you think you're doing?":_ she asked surprised.

_"You're not going anywhere, wolf."_

_"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't tell me what to do."_

_"I don't but Klaus does. And he doesn't want you going anywhere.":_ he smiled viciously.

Her surprise was replaced by anger. She should have seen this coming. How could she have been so stupid? She'd practically told him what she was about to do. She should have known he'd sent guards after her. How was she going to escape them now?

Elijah had just arrived to the mansion when he saw her. Relief washed over him at her sight. She was unharmed.

_"Well, looks like you were worried for nothing. She looks fine.":_ Rebekah stated at his side.

_"Perhaps I was. But let's make sure of it, shall we?"_

They were walking towards her when they saw Diego blocking her way. Heard their exchange.

_"I spoke to soon, didn't I?":_ Rebekah smiled at him.

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save the day. After you brother."_

Elijah smiled back at her and went after Diego.

_"Klaus isn't the boss of me. I'm not one of his toys but you obviously are. How does it feel?":_ she mocked him.

Diego wanted to rip her heart out but he didn't. Klaus would kill him if he did. He put his rage aside and took a step forward.

_"No you're not, you're just his whore.":_ he threw the insult back at her.

She would be the first to die after Marcel reclaimed the town.

_"Klaus might want you unharmed now but what do you think he's going to do after his kid is born? Here's a hint. Not much. I doubt he cares enough about you to even bother. You'll be fair game to every vampire in the city. Maybe if you're a little nicer to us we might keep you alive to amuse us."_

He lifted his hand to touch her but the gesture was cut in half. He felt a sharp pain at his neck before darkness claimed him.

_"Now, that's no way to speak to a lady.":_ Elijah told him while he broke his neck.

Hayley was stunned. When had he arrived? She was about to ask him when two more vampires were thrown next to Diego.

_"Turns out he wasn't alone. They were hiding across the yard.":_ a female voice said from behind her. Rebekah.

Hayley had never been happier to see them.

_"Too bad we can't kill them. Klaus won't be too thrilled about that."_

Elijah did not respond, he turned his attention to Hayley.

_"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"_

_"No. No, he didn't. He didn't have the chance. Thank you. Both of you."_

_"Well, we couldn't let them hurt you now, could we?":_ Rebekah said with a hint of amusement.

Elijah didn't share her feelings though. The imminent threat might have been neutralized but it was far from over. It would not be over until they found a way to redeem themselves in Niklaus's eyes.

_"Come, we mustn't linger. We'll get you some place safe."_: he ordered.

_"No, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I'm under Klaus's protection. They won't dare hurt me. It's the werewolves who need help. He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked up peace offering to Marcel's crew. You have to help them."_

_"On the bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?"_

Rebekah couldn't believe her ears. She had come here to help Hayley not get involved in a rescue mission. Who did she think they were? To hell with the wolves. They weren't family she was.

_"You should be grateful we came to safe you."_

Hayley insisted though.

_"Listen, Rebekah. All my life I've wanted to know who my real family was, and just as I find out that they're out there in the bayou Klaus orders them killed. If you wanna help me help my people. Please."_

Elijah could understand her feelings. After all they were no different than his. She'd spent her entire life trying to find her family and he'd spend his trying to save his own.

_"No harm will come to them. I promise."_

Rebekah wanted to refuse. She wanted to go home and forget this whole discussion ever happened but she couldn't do it. Instead she followed her brother to the bayou.

Hayley was finally at ease. Klaus could send at her as many guards as he wanted. She couldn't care less. Elijah would protect her people. He promised. And he always kept his promises.

She was still smiling lost in her thoughts when Diego regained his consciousness.

_"What happened?_

He looked around confused.

_"What did you do?"_

_"Me? What could I have done? I'm just a whore remember? What could I do against such a powerful vampire like you?"_

Her look a weird combination of pure innocence mixed with a teasing smile.

Diego didn't know what to make of it. He knew she'd done something but what? One thing was sure he wasn't going to tell Klaus about it.

Elijah's curiosity was through the roofs. It didn't take them long to arrive at the bayou. Diego and his vampires arrived a little while after they did. He might have been a douchebag but he wasn't stupid. When he realized that they weren't going to let them hurt Hayley's pack they left looking for another victim to brutalize. As it turned out the werewolves didn't need their assistance after all.

They were hidden where no one could find them. Only one was left behind. Eve. The werewolf that had put a stake through his heart a few nights ago. Hayley's new friend. Apparently, she had a message for them. A new pack had just moved in the bayou and for some reason she thought they should be interested in their safety. He couldn't help but wonder why.

They followed the map Eve had given them and went looking for them. It led them to an open side, deep in the bayou. The ground was filled with tents and camping trailers but its occupants were nowhere to be found. They looked around the trailer, looking for a clue. Anything that could lead them to its owners but they found nothing. That's when they heard footsteps. A lot of them.

A man was running towards them. The vampires on his trail. Diego on the front row as always. Looks like they had found what they were looking for after all.

He grabbed Diego by the neck before he had the chance to act.

_"Darling, we have to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin.":_ he mocked him and threw him towards his fellow vampires.

The vampires caught him before he hit the ground.

Diego regained his balance and looked at Elijah stunned by his appearance. Rebekah was at his side smiling at him. He hadn't realized they were there. Why couldn't they let him do his job? What did they care? They were hunting werewolves not vampires. He fought with his urge to attack them but what Elijah had said to him was true.

_"In precisely three minutes time your little hunting party will become the pray. Based on your resent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus despite the a hundred to one advantage you had I recommend you head my warning and leave now."_

If they attacked they wouldn't stand a chance. No, he'd leave them to Klaus. They were his siblings after all. His problem. He ordered the vampires to stand down and they took the way home.

Elijah watched them as they walked way and then he turned his attention to the man they were hunting. He was confused. He couldn't understand who they were or why they'd helped him. He was about to enlighten him when he noticed the ring hanging from his neck. His heart skipped a beat. The ring. His mother's ring hanging from the neck of a werewolf. Impossible.

Rebekah didn't miss her brother's reaction.

_"What is it Elijah? What's wrong?"_

He didn't respond. Instead, he lifted his hand and touched the ring.

_"Where did you get this?":_ he asked unable to believe what he was seeing.

Hayley was feeling anxious. What was taking them so long? Diego and his pals weren't a match for two originals. Protecting her family should have been easy. So where were they?

She was walking outside Davina's room lost in her thoughts when she noticed Davina. The door leading to her room was open and she could see she was looking for something. An idea formed in her mind. She knew that her family was cursed. And she also knew that every curse could be broken. She just needed a witch to help her do it. And Davina was perfect for that. Not only she was the most powerful witch in the quarter but she hated the witches almost as much as she did.

She walked in introducing herself.

_"Hello Davina. I'm Hayley. I believe it's time you and I got to know each other."_

A warm smile lighting up her face.

_"I know who you are. What do you want?"_

Davina was curious. She knew this wasn't a friendly visit. It never was. Everyone wanted to use her. Everyone but Marcel. He was the only one she could trust.

_"What makes you think I want something?"_

Hayley didn't miss her stance. It was obvious she didn't trust her.

_"Because everyone does."_

_"What are you looking for?"_: she changed the subject trying to find a way to win her trust.

Davina was surprised. She didn't expect that question. It was meaningless. She looked at her for a while trying to figure what she was after before she answered her question.

_"A violin. I think I left it in the attic."_

Hayley saw the sadness in her eyes. That violin must have meant a lot to her.

_"Then why don't you go get it?"_

_"I can't. It's not safe for me out there."_

_"Funny. I was under the impression everyone was afraid of you."_

_"The witches are after me."_

_"You mean that crazy witch Agnes? She tried to kill me too. The thing is she's dead. Elijah killed her."_

She saw her surprise. The disbelief in her eyes and realized she didn't know. Not that it surprised her. None of them would be able to control her if she did. Her fear was the only think keeping her from leaving. Well, it was about time she learned the truth.

Davina lost the world as the words settled in her mind. She didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. If Agnes was dead then she was free. Marcel would have told her. Hayley was lying to her. She had to be.

_"But Agnes was the last living elder. If she's dead then I'm safe.":_ she turned her thoughts into words.

_"Marcel would have told me."_

_"Maybe he didn't wanna lose his secret weapon against the witches.":_ Hayley insisted.

_"You're lying."_

_"Why would I lie to you?"_

_"Because you want something from me. Everyone does."_

_"Do I want something from you? Yeah, Davina, Actually I do. Thanks to your friend Marcel, most of my family is cursed. They're stuck in their wolf form except in a full moon. Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loop hole and you're the strongest witch I've ever heard of, so yeah I do want your help. But I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want. I'd ask you. I guess that's the difference between Marcel and me."_

She left the room leaving Davina alone with her thoughts and tried to call Elijah again. For a hundredth time.

Davina was trying to get to terms with what she'd learned. She didn't know what to believe. Hayley seemed sincere but Marcel had saved her life. She trusted him with all her heart. Could have he had lied to her?

Josh found Davina in an awful state.

_"Are you ok? What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"Do you trust Hayley?"_

_"I don't know. Why?"_

_"She told me about a witch being killed. An elder but I don't know…"_

_"Oh, you mean crazy Agnes? I heard about that. Elijah went insane on her crew. It was disgusting.":_ Josh saw she was about to cry and moved closer to her.

_"What is it Davina? I thought you hated the witches."_

_"Hayley was right. Marcel is just using me. Josh I can't stay here. I'm not gonna be their puppet. You have to get me out of here."_

_"Ok. Get you things. We're leaving."_

Elijah was stunned. Could it be true? It would certainly explain the ring's presence. Could they have really found his brother's pack? They all knew that his real father was a werewolf but they never knew who it was. When Niklaus had learned about his true nature he wanted to know more. He wanted to meet his father. Know where he came from. But they never found anything. This was the first time they actually had a solid clue. But this isn't the same Niklaus. After a thousand years of being hunted little remain from the man he used to be. How would he take it?

Klaus was at the plantation waiting for his siblings return. He hadn't seen them since their last encounter and he didn't know what to expect. When he left them he expected them to stay away from him. And although he knew Elijah wasn't going to stay away from Hayley he did not expect their involvement in the werewolf hunt. He still couldn't believe it.

Elijah and Rebekah returned to the plantation late at night. They were surprised to find their brother there. He was not pleased about the root the werewolf hunt had taken.

_"When I ordered the werewolves to be hunted into extinction I expected you to stand aside and let the blood flow."_

Instead of answering Elijah threw their mother's ring towards Klaus. He caught it in the air and stared at it for a while.

_"What is the meaning of this?":_ he asked Elijah holding the ring to the light.

_"You don't recognize it? I guess not. It has been a thousand years after all since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother. The ring was in possession of one of the wolves whose extinction you just ordered. So, naturally I questioned him. He spoke of a legend. A legend where in long ago a chief of them had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states, this child, a son was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen. Something werewolf and vampire."_

Rebekah intervened before he had a chance to respond.

_"Nik, we're trying to make amends. We found remnants of your family. The bloodline of your true father. And we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the vampires you command."_

_"Niklaus your ambitions have harmed this family for far too long. I beg you, please come home."_

For a moment Elijah thought he managed to get through to him but he was wrong.

_"What home? This pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your doubts. All your attempts to stop me, I have reclaimed our true home. I took back the entire city."_

Elijah couldn't believe it. After all the revelations, all the things he learned, answers he's been looking for most of his life he still held on to his custom behavior. Acting like nothing had changed.

_"You have the audacity to boast for your victory when the mother of your child remains your prisoner?"_

_"It all comes down to the pretty little wolf, doesn't it brother?"_

Rebekah sensed the fight that was about to begin and got in the middle of it. The last thing they needed was a fight over a woman. Things were bad enough as it is.

_"Stop it both of you."_

Klaus looked at Rebekah for a minute and then turned his attention to Elijah.

_"Even if this is what you say it is:"_ he said lifting the ring_ "I've had enough of family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want any more?"_

He gave the ring back to him and left the plantation.

He walked the streets of New Orleans trying to gather his thoughts. Master his emotions. He did not expect this when he went in search of his siblings. He managed to mask his feelings before but now that he was alone they were taking over. He'd spent years searching for his biological father after he found out he was a werewolf. Searching for his family. But this was long ago. He was a different person back then. Now he was just damaged goods. His step father made sure of that. What good could they be to him now?

His feet led him outside a church. A very particular church. He went inside and searched for Father Kieran. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular. He just let his heart do the thinking for once. It didn't take him long to find him.

_"Good. You're awake. I have a favor to ask."_

_"I am saying prayers for the dead. Come back tomorrow."_

_"I'm afraid this matter cannot wait. Besides, you'll like this favor. It involves helping people who need protection."_

_"And who may I ask do they need protection from?"_

_"Me. You see, I recently ordered a slaughter in a group of vagabonds who live out in the bayou. Turns out I may have been too hasty. Thing is if the vampires find out I'm protecting them it won't sit well."_

_"I think I can arrange something."_

_"You do that."_

Hayley was in the balcony looking at the horizon. Hours had passed and still no sigh of Elijah. She was beginning to worry. Something must have gone wrong she thought when she felt a light breeze behind her. She turned around and found herself facing Elijah. She lunged herself towards him engulfing him in a hug.

_"Where were you? I've called about a hundred times already. Are you ok?"_

_"I am fine. There was no need to worry. I just couldn't answer your call at the moment. A lot has happened."_

_"Are they….?":_ she left the question linger.

_"Your family is safe. No one will hurt them."_

She hugged him again. Tighter than before.

_"Thank you Elijah. I don't know what I would have done without you."_

She lifted her head. Their eyes locked and the air grew hotter around them.

He lowered his head. Their lips close enough to touch when he realized what he was about to do. He let her go and left without saying a word.

Her face was following him as he left the compound. He had almost kissed her. This could not continue any more. He had to get a grip on his feelings. She was carrying his niece for Christ's sake. He had to put an end to it.

His brother's sight took him out of his haze. He hadn't noticed him yet. He got in front of him claiming his attention.

_"I thought we've said what we had to say brother.":_ Klaus said as soon as he saw him.

_"There is something important we've neglected to discuss."_

Elijah had his full attention.

_"I accused you that you had ulterior motives regarding the child. I was wrong. I'm sorry."_

Klaus didn't know how to respond to that. His brother caught him by surprise once again. And he didn't apologize easily. Especially to him.

_"I imagine that must have been hard for you to say."_

_"You don't make it easy to love you brother.":_ he said with a sad smile on his face.

_"And yet, you are obstinate in your desire to do so. When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcomed to join me here. It is after all our family home."_

He went inside leaving Elijah with a newborn hope.

Elijah left the compound more determined than ever. His brother was giving him another chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He would bring his family back together no matter what. And nothing would stand in his way.


	10. The Casket Girls

**10. The Casket Girls**

Rebekah was heartbroken. Once again she was left behind. Damped like a piece of trash no one wanted. Why didn't she ever learn? How could she think she could trust him? It wasn't the first time he'd failed her. Nor the second. Marcel would always choose another over her. Whether that is her brother or his lust for power.

The moment after her siblings left the plantation Rebekah ran to find him. She was worried. She hadn't seen him since their attempt to subdue her brother, Klaus, which was an epic fail. She had to make sure he was ok. That her brother hadn't hurt him. What she found though was unexpected. She knew that if he played his role well Klaus would forgive him. Klaus wanted Marcel's allegiance above all. All Marcel had to do was convince him he was loyal to him. Klaus would forgive him and he would be safe. She never thought she would lose him because of it.

Marcel had managed to convince Klaus of his loyalty after all and because of it Klaus offered him a piece of the pie. He wanted him to rule beside him. Who knew? Her power hungry brother actually sharing his newfound kingdom with another. The man that betrayed him none the less. How could she predict that? Marcel had sided with him, as he always did when it came to her or her brother, and she had to pay the price. Again. Klaus would never accept their relationship. He never had. And he never will. So he damped her. Again. He chose power over love. He chose Klaus.

Why didn't she ever come first? Her brother was a bloodthirsty animal who would destroy everything in his way, betray everyone around him, to get what he wanted. Marcel knew that and he still chose him. What was she doing wrong? Why couldn't she find love? Happiness? All she had ever wanted was a happy life with the man she loved. A family. Why couldn't she find that? She was sick and tired of being hurt. Stepped over by those she cared most about. Maybe it was time for a change. It was time for her to stop being the victim and take matters in her own hands. No one was ever going to hurt her again. No one.

Klaus was still dazed by the revelations when he returned to the manner. All he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts. Clear his mind. His feelings. The last think he expected was a meeting with his brother. The day was full of surprises though. Starting with his new found pack and ending with his brother's apology. That was an even bigger shock than finding out his origins.

Throughout his considerable long life not once had he heard his brother apologize to him. He'd learned to accept his anger. His rage, even his love. No matter their differences he always knew Elijah loved him. He had proved it over and over again over the ages. But his sincere apology caught him by surprise. It touched a part of him buried deep inside him. A part he thought was gone forever. And that was enough for him to forgive him. Forgive both of them and let them back into his life. But even as he did he couldn't squash his fear that once again he was going to be betrayed by those he loved the most. That once again, he was going to be left totally and utterly alone.

Hayley was in her bedroom, getting ready to go to bed, when Klaus walked in. He looked thoughtful and tired, like his long years where finally getting their toll on him.

_"Well, looks like you got your way after all, little wolf.":_ he tried to sound light but failed miserably.

_"I don't know what you're talking about Klaus."_

_"Oh, come on. You're not gonna tell me that Elijah's interference was of his own accord now, love, would you? Elijah might be kind when he desires to be but he never did care much about the wolves and neither did Rebekah. They did it for you."_

_"If they did then that was their decision not mine. I had no idea about it. How could I? Your guards were following me all day long. If I was involved they would have known. And speaking of them, how long will they continue to follow me around? The wolves are safe. Elijah made sure of that. There is no need to keep them around anymore."_

_"I don't know how you managed to get past them and plan this but you did. I underestimated you. I will not make the same mistake again and they will stay until I say otherwise. I suggest you get used to them because they're not going anywhere."_

Hayley was about to argue with him, upset about his statement for the guards, when he continued.

_"Oh, And Elijah and Rebekah might be joining us in the manner. Thought you might want to know."_

He left the room leaving her frozen. All she was about to say where forgotten. Her heart lightening with every word. Elijah was coming back. This time to stay. A smile crossed her face as she lay herself on the bed, falling to a sleep full of dreams.

She woke up to the sound of footsteps. People roaming through the house looking for something._ "What the hell"_: she thought _"what's going on?"_ She got up, got dressed and went straight to the center of the noise. Rebekah was there.

_"Rebekah":_ she called to her, pleased to see her.

Rebekah smiled at her.

_"Look whose awaken. It took you long enough. You must have been dreaming of something good."_

_"I was.":_ she smiled back at her and then looked back to the men searching the house. Her expression hardening.

_"What's going on? What happened?":_ she asked on full alert.

_"Looks like our little super witch has hit the road. You wouldn't know something about that, would you?"_

_"Davina is gone? I didn't know. Although…":_ she let the word linger.

_"Although what?":_ Rebekah looked at her suspiciously.

_"Although I did tell her that the witch elders were dead."_

_"Why would she care when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?"_

_"I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated."_

_"So, you're the reason she's run off."_: Rebekah accused her.

_"Hey, I was just telling her the truth. She is the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches."_

_"Well, I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and then the three of them will be impossible. Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus, I'm surprised she didn't run off sooner."_

Hayley could relate and from the feeling in her voice she was sure Rebekah could too. Too bad they couldn't run off as well.

Rebekah found her siblings, in the living room, arguing with Marcel. He always had a soft spot for the little witch and he was over flowing with emotions. Taking his frustration out on her siblings. Typical. He easily put the blame on anyone but himself. Marcel was just as much to blame as everyone else in this house not that he would ever admit to that.

_"Do you three boneheads have a plan or are you just going to fight till the solution drops out of the sky for you?"_

_"When do I not have a plan Rebekah?":_ Klaus said _"Marcel just happens to have some objections about it."_

_"He wants to use Tim, Davina's friend, as bait.":_ Marcel spatted.

_"As Marcel already knows, Davina has feelings about the boy. She will not allow him to get hurt. The moment she finds out we have him she's going to come and get him. And we can get her in the process."_

_"You want Davina on your side Klaus not as an enemy. This plan will only turn her against you.":_ Marcel tried to reason with him.

_"Davina is already against us, Marcel. She is the one who left remember? If she isn't a friend to this family then she is our enemy and I will treat her accordingly."_

Klaus had already made up his mind and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. He would proceed as planned and if Davina didn't agree to return to them then, well, that would mean her end. Let's hope us she is smarter than that.

Hayley was in the study when her phone rang. She picked it up, surprised by the number glowing in the screen. Sophie Deveraux. The last person she ever expected to call her. She thought about disregarding the call, for an instant, but she was curious. Sophie wouldn't have called her for no good reason. She hesitantly pressed the yes button and accepted the call.

_"What do you want?"_

_"Hello to you too, Hayley."_

_"Get to the point."_

_"Davina is on the loose."_

_"You figured that out on your own, huh? Remind me again why I should give a damn?"_

_"I need something from you so that the witches can complete the Harvest."_

_"On what planet would I help you witches gain more power? All you've done is hex me left and right."_

_"You'll help me because if we don't complete the Harvest our access to magic will fade for good which doesn't bode well for your family."_

_"What do you know about my family?"_

_"You're from the Crescent Wolf bloodline. Marcel forced a witch to curse them so they'd be trapped in wolf form."_

_"And I should keep listening to you because….?"_

_"Because my bloodline executed that curse. Help me complete the Harvest and I'll undo the curse for you."_

Hayley was stunned. She wanted nothing more than to help her people. But how could she help? And even if she could, could she really sacrifice a young innocent girl to achieve her goal?

_"What can I do?":_ she hesitantly asked.

_"I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch so I can absorb her magic. I know of one whose body was never found. Her name is Celeste Dibua. I believe you and she have a friend in common."_

_"Elijah.":_ she heavily sighed.

_"Story goes that when she died he buried her in a secret location at her request. All you need to do is find out where."_

Hayley hang up the phone heavy in heart. Things were worse than she originally thought. Leading Davina to her slaughter was one thing but consciously betraying Elijah, the man who stood by her throughout everything. Helping her in every way possible. Not to mention the feelings he was steering inside her. How could she do this to him?

The trap was set. Tim was at Klaus's hands and Davina's friend Josh had been informed of this. Now, all Klaus had to do was wait for their little fish to take the bait. Josh would inform her of her friend's capture and she would come to his rescue. And she would be his once again or she would die.

Rebekah was sick of this. Klaus always knew how to strike where it hurt the most. She knew this better than anyone. And now she was forced to watch history repeat herself. Klaus would kill Davina's boyfriend just to teach her a lesson just like he did to her over and over again all those years ago. She couldn't just stand there and let it happen. Maybe the time had come for her to fight back. Take matters at her own hands and shape the future at her will. It was time for her to finally break free.

Hayley managed to trick her guards at bringing her back to the plantation they once inhabited. She knew that the only way she was going to find out Celeste's burial ground was through Elijah's diaries. He was never going to tell her himself, so she had to sniff it out herself.

After ditching the guards with some lousy excuse, she found her way to Elijah's bedroom. She'd been there before and she knew exactly where to look. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. Just like she thought, the location was written in his diary and now hers to do as she wished.

Still that feeling of dread remained with her with every action she took. _"I'm so sorry Elijah":_ she thought _"but I have to do this."_

Davina entered the compound sure of herself and her power to save her friend. If Klaus wanted her to bow down to him he was up for a hell of a surprise. She was going to make him pay for this. They were all going to pay.

Klaus saw Davina as she approached and moved towards her.

_"Hello, love. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."_

_"I'm here. Now, release Tim."_

_"Well, first we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold."_

_"What makes you think I'm going to return to you?"_

_"Because, love, if you don't your little friend here is going to suffer a painful death.":_ Klaus smiled to her sure of himself.

Marcel tried to interfere, reason with her and regain her trust with no luck.

Davina took a step closer to Klaus, raised her hand and brought Klaus to his knees.

Klaus felt his body move on its own accord. He expected her to act like a frightened child. Cower down and abide to his will. Instead, he was faced with her fury.

_"You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth.":_ she told him still holding him down.

_"You're afraid everyone can see what you really are. An animal. A beast. Why don't you show us your real face?"_

She waved her hands and pain over took him. His bones started to shift at her will.

Marcel and Elijah moved towards her but she stopped them with a single move.

Klaus's transformation continued to progress showing his wolf side as it went along.

_"I've had enough of you.":_ she told him and randoned him unconscious.

Then she turned her attention to Elijah.

_"You. You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face. Pretended you wanted to help me. You call yourself a noble one but you're a killer just like your brother. For a thousand years you fed on innocent blood, why don't you choke on it?"_

Elijah felt his lungs filling with blood cutting him off of his ability to breath. His sight started to blur before his lost his consciousness.

Davina turned to Marcel. The man she thought she could trust above all. He was just like the rest of them.

_"And you. I trusted you. I loved you. But you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me."_

Marcel could hear the pain in her voice ripping his heart to shreds.

_"You're wrong"_: he told her.

_"I care. I took you in like you were my own blood. I do care about you."_

Davina was ready to believe him. She wanted to believe him when a wooden stake pierced through his abdominal.

_"Come on, now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that?"_

Rebekah could watch no longer. It was obvious Davina was going to fell for Marcel's lies once more and she was not going to let that happen. She had already striked a deal with her friend Josh. He wanted Davina's safety and she wanted her trust. She freed her friend Tim and asked her to follow her. Davina was hesitant at first but when she saw Josh was at her side she followed her lead.

Rebekah led them to Marcel's jail. The place he kept all the vampires that failed him throughout the ages.

_"You think my brother, Nik, is awful? Marcel learned from the best.":_ she told her.

_"This is how he treats his so called friends who betray him."_

Davina looked around to the entombed vampires as Rebekah approached one.

_"This is Thierry":_ she said.

_"He was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this and yet he keeps him here locked day after day suffering."_

_"Why are you telling me this?":_ Davina asked.

_"Because you need to know who you're dealing with. Who you can trust. Davina both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together we can get a little payback."_

Davina looked at her trying to take it all in.

Tim put his arms around her and gave her a bottle of water to drink. The same bottle he used himself a few seconds before.

Davina drunk the water and gave the bottle back to Tim, just before he fell to the floor holding his abdominal in excruciating pain.

_"I'm sorry":_ he told her _"he made me do it. Klaus made me do it. "_

_"Do what?":_ Rebekah asked full of worry.

_"Make her drink."_

Rebekah stared the bottle in horror as Davina fell to the floor next to Tim.

_"Klaus poisoned the water":_ she said.

She quickly cut her wrist open and fed her blood to Davina in a frustrated attempt to save her. The blood didn't work though. Davina lost her consciousness a minute before her heart stopped.

Davina was dead. She'd failed her. Klaus won once again. She should have known. She knew her brother better than anyone. She should have foreseen this. But she didn't and she would never forgive herself for that.

Her phone rang and she mechanically answered. It was Elijah. She barely registered what he was saying. Something about Davina. She couldn't distinguish the words but apparently Josh did, cause he was thrilled.

_"What is it?":_ she asked him.

_"Didn't you hear your brother? Davina will be fine. He and Marcel had a witch cast a protection spell over her. She will survive this."_

Before she could open herself to the possibility Davina woke up. She was alive. Her heart lightened silently thanking Elijah for this was his achievement.

Hayley was feeling guilty. And she knew she was. After a lot of thinking and turmoil she had finally decided to stay true to her cause and help her family. She gave the location to Sophie hoping she could save her family from the curse that had been cast upon them. All that remained was to see Elijah reaction to her betrayal.

She found him in the study. Drawings were scattered all around the floor.

_"What are you doing?"_: she asked him.

_"These are Davina's sketches. Marcel told me she described them as evil. I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition."_

He carefully rearranged the sketches putting them in order, like pieces of a puzzle.

_"They seem to suggest that something is coming. Something sinister."_

Elijah put the final piece of the puzzle and they looked at it in disbelief and horror.

The images portrayed a picture. A very particular picture of a woman from a time long ago. A woman Elijah knew well and was the reason of Hayley's very resent betrayal to Elijah.

Celeste.

The name floated in both their minds, for different reasons, trying to grasp the reality of it.

Celeste. A woman once loved by Elijah above all.

The same woman whose bones were about to get consecrated by Sophie against her will.

What was the meaning of this? Why would Davina warn them about her?

Hayley's horror raised by the minute. She rushed to her phone, to warn Sophie, hoping it was not too late already.


End file.
